


Definitely Not

by Synnerxx



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is definitely not thinking about Travis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mmom. First Common Law fic!

Wes leans back against the wet shower wall and strokes himself faster, a groan falling from his lips. He's definitely not thinking of Travis and his stupid, smug smile and those hands of his. He's definitely not thinking of Travis' hands on him, stroking him just how he likes it with a little twist on the upstroke. He's not thinking about what it would be like to kiss Travis either. Nope, not him.

He bucks into his hand again and he's still definitely not thinking about Travis and Travis' hands all over him and it's definitely not Travis' name that he moans when he comes.


End file.
